


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Drabble request by anonymous – “I was wondering if you could do an imagine where reader teaches Human!Cas how to shower and it’s very fluff!” Poor befuddled Human!Cas – it’s a good thing the reader has a soft spot for him (or is that the other way around?)!





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

You glowered at the kitchen sink, repeatedly flipping the hot water handle, and repeatedly finding no hot water to be had. Puffing out your cheeks in a show of annoyance, you slammed the faucet shut, spinning around, shouting at the top of your lungs, “Dean!”

“W-what?” Dean winced and rubbed his ears, having snuck up to stand directly behind you while you grumbled at the sink.

“Oh, hey,” you offered him an apologetic smile, “I, uh, think you need to check the hot water heater. There hasn’t been any hot water in this place since yesterday.”

“Yeah, talk to Cas about that,” Dean wandered over to grab a cold beer out of the fridge, popping the top off on the edge of the counter and flinging the cap across the room.

You arched an eyebrow askance, watching as the tiny metallic round accurately struck and fell in the trash bin. You couldn’t fathom what a now human Castiel returning to the bunker the day before with the brothers had to do with the lack of hot water supply.

Dean leaned against the counter, smirking to himself, taking a long draught before replying, “Seems showering is his new hobby. Go figure, all that pent up frustration had to surface sometime.”

“Are you saying he’s-”

“Well seeing you parade around in those tight white tops that leave nothing to the imagination probably isn’t helping any,” he gestured at your figure with the bottle, giving you an approving wink.

You self-consciously shifted to cross your arms over your chest, shooting Dean a chiding glare.

He shrugged unapologetically, downing another swig of his beer, readjusting to face you, waxing philosophic, “Look, the way I see it, Cas missed the whole teenage learning curve figuring out how to handle certain urges. Humans have years to navigate that mine field. Can’t blame the guy for needing a couple days to work it out.”

“So you’re saying he’s basically going through puberty?”

“Yep,” Dean nodded, “pretty much.”

“And did it ever occur to you that perhaps the actual explanation is a lot less hormonal? Like, maybe no one ever taught him how to shower?”

Dean continued to bob his head, lips drawing into an ever thinner tightly pressed scowl which suggested the more innocent and far more likely scenario had not occurred to him in the slightest.

“Dean?”

Dean gulped the remainder of his beer, refusing to meet your coolly questioning gaze. Setting the empty container to the counter with a gentle clink, he deliberately wiped his hands on his jeans, taking several long strides sideways toward the door, clearing his throat, “Did you hear something? I think Sam needs me in the library.”

“Dean Winchester, you get back here!” You yelled as he scuttled from the kitchen. Silence answered. Like so much else when it came to the fallen angel, it appeared you were going to have to take matters into your own hands.

_What the hell am I even doing? What if Dean was right?_ You thought to yourself. _What am I going to say? Hey there Cas, want me to help you out in the shower?_ Fist poised over the closed bathroom door, puffs of steam curled out beneath the threshold as you finally summoned the resolve to knock, “Cas, are you decent? I, um, Dean and I thought you might need some help figuring out the shower situation.” _Yeah, real convincing when you involve Dean._ You rolled your eyes at your own inner awkwardness.

Several seconds of silence elapsed followed by a husky and somewhat uncertain, “Yes.”

“I’m coming in,” you tried the knob, and finding it loose, swung the door open. You moved through swirling clouds of heavy mist toward the vague outline of a figure near the sink. Haze suddenly shifting as the cool air from the hall flooded the room, Cas stood before you completely, gloriously, and unabashedly nude. On the plus side, you now had clear confirmation of the notion you held since first meeting him that under all those layers of clothing dwelled a beautifully sculpted specimen of a man. Less out of disapproval, and more out of embarrassment over your uncontrollably roving eyes, you squealed, “You’re naked!”

Cas’ regard dropped to examine the expanse of his exposed body, blue eyes widening with unease as if there were something peculiar about his nakedness which startled you. Gaze flitting back to your reddening cheeks, he innocently cocked his head, “I thought removing one’s clothing to shower was a necessary first step?”

Getting a grip on your reeling nerves, you spun around to intently study the tile wall dripping with condensation from all the water vapor hanging heavy in the air, “I asked if you were decent!”

His eyes narrowed in confusion, brow knitting with consternation. “I like to think I’m a decent person,” his deep voice faltered, “Am I not…decent?”

The defeated tone of his query sent a twinge of guilt to your heart, “Cas just, just-.” Your attention settled on a fluffy towel hanging from a hook on the wall. Grabbing it, you turned to confront him, forcing the height of your vision to remain on his questioning blue eyes as you tossed it his way, “Here, put this on.”

He deftly caught the towel mid-air.

You waited for him to look up again as he fumbled to wrap it around his waist, “And Cas, of course you are a decent person. I didn’t mean to imply-”

“I’m sorry,” he sheepishly fidgeted with the folded edge of the towel.

“Don’t be,” you smiled warmly, motioning at his shrouded body hoping he would glean your meaning, “There, now you’re the kind of decent I was asking about. Get it?”

His eyes glinted understanding, “Yes.”

“Good. Now about the hot water-”

“Y/N, thank you for helping me,” Cas interrupted, a small appreciative smile touching upon his lips.

Your expression softened at his words, smile widening as a gentle chuckle escaped your throat, “But I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You’re here,” he countered, the breadth of his smile growing to match your own, “that’s all that matters.”


End file.
